


Gods & Monsters

by goldenwonder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Loki really does (kind of) have a soul, Past Relationship(s), Soon to go through edits, Sorry this was my first story ever!, or nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a most trusted friend to the outsider of Asgard. Her allegiance was unquestionable, even when his actions were questionable.<br/>So, why not make her his queen?</p><p>Little did they both know it would come with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was my first fanfiction i have ever posted onto the internet. It's been on 3 different sites now, and it's one of my most proudest works! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Soon to be undergoing HEAVY editing! Bear with me!

Florence is just a common girl in Asgard, a mere servant to the royal family. Except, the fact she’s part Asgardian, part mortal. Her mother was a mortal who had fallen for an Asgardian soldier, and here she was. She was taken to Asgard for protection, since it was illegal for a mortal and Asgardian to be together, let alone have a child. She had long, curly brown hair that spilled over her shoulders and down her back, striking grey eyes, and creamy pale skin with barely any flaws. Her beauty always seemed to mesmerize people around her, which was probably a reason why she had so many friends in Odin’s castle. The first time she met the princes, Thor and Loki, she had been 11, and they were about 13. She was out in the garden, taking a break from her daily duties.  
The garden was a beautiful, open place, always glowing and buzzing with life. There were various colors of flowers like gold, red, orange, pink, and many many others. They always seemed to catch Florence’s attention, and mystified her.  
She was sitting on a small stone bench, her hands in her lap, playing with a small gold flower with red on its edges. The petals were delicate and soft like velvet, it was a very fragile flower. If she held it to tight it would wither away in her palm.  
She hummed a song she vaguely remembers from Midgard. Her mother had a small box that played it when you wound it up. She would play it before Florence went to bed, and sing along to it. But the words had escaped Florence’s mind. Suddenly, she heard a rustling, and turned, her humming stopping. When she did not see or hear anything she shrugs and continues humming to herself softly.  
“You have a beautiful voice.” Someone says from behind her. She stood up and whirled around, the small flower slipping through her fingers. Her eyes met a set of green emerald eyes.  
“I-I, um, apologies, your majesty.” She stutters, recognizing Loki almost instantly. He smiles, laughing lightly, making small goose bumps rise on her arms.  
“No need for apologies. I am Loki, prince of Asgard.” He says, bowing slightly. Florence curtsied, bowing her head.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki.” She says. Loki smiles, studying her.  
“And your name?” he says as she stood straight.  
“Florence, your Majesty.” She says meekly. His smile widens, thinking her nervousness was just adorable. His smile wanted to make her melt.  
“It’s an honor meeting you, Florence. And please, call me Loki.” He smiles and takes her hand, placing a light kiss on the top of her hand. It felt like a butterfly had barely landed on her hand then flown off. Light, free, but still meant something meaningful.

~*~

It was 12 years later and Florence was now 23 and Loki was 25. It was Thor’s coronation day, and everyone was gathered in the throne room. Florence stood in the crowd beside Lady Sif and Florence’s other friend Lifa. As Thor walked down the aisle in the middle of the room, people started to applaude and cheer. Florence claps along with them and looks up, spotting Loki beside Queen Frigga in his deep green, black and gold outfit. He must’ve caught her looking at him because he smiled, and winked. She looks away, her cheeks turning a light pink. After all those years, her and Loki had grown close, and for some reason he can still make her blush by even looking at her. Whenever Thor reached the base of the throne and bowed, Odin began to speak. Florence slowly drifted away, her gaze falling on Loki, who was still looking at her.  
After a few seconds his eyes flickered away, a small smile on his lips. Florence couldn’t help but smile herself and looked away. Suddenly, Odin said something that snapped Florence to reality.  
“Frost Giants.”  
Everyone sprang into action, leaving the hall or going opposite directions. Sif grabs Florence’s arm when she tried to go after Loki.  
“Stay here, Florence. Let then take care of this, I am sure it’s nothing.” She says assuringly. Florence nods, but not thoroughly convinced. Lifa tugs her arm lightly,  
“Come, Flor, we must get back to our duties.” She says. Florence sighs and follows her silently, glancing back just in time to see Loki disappear from behind the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour later when Florence was walking down a long hallway, already been dismissed from her duties. She heard shouting and arguing in the banquet hall and frowned, puzzled.  
As she walked inside, she first saw an overturned table with food, drink, plates, and cups scattered everywhere. Second she saw was Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor, and Loki.  
“We shall march into Jotunheim and teach the Frost Giants a lesson!” Thor shouts.  
“That’s madness!” Sif retorts, crossing her arms.  
“I think we should, it would teach them a lesson and to not return.” Loki says, walking to Thor’s side.  
“But, still! We should not!” Sif interjects and turns, seeing Florence. “Ah! My friend, please tell these foolish men they should not follow through with this quest!”  
Florence looked around nervously, all eyes upon her.  
“Well…” she begins, then clears her throat. “I must say so myself, it is completely and utterly idiotic. And Odin himself said to not cross over to Jotunhiem.”  
“Bah! The opinion of women!” Volstagg laughs. Sif sends him a death glare that could make any mortal cower in fear, and he instantly shut up.  
“Florence, dear.” Loki says, walking over to her. He puts his hands lightly on her shoulder,  
“We are only doing it to protect you and Asgard.” He says, looking into her eyes. Florence bites her lip, hating when he did this to her.  
“But it is still very dangerous…” she mumbles. Loki smiles, patting her shoulder lightly.  
“We will return, you have my word.” He says softly, his eyes telling her everything would be okay. Florence had a small doubt within her, but she nods, her eyes trailing down.  
“Then it’s decided! We shall invade Jotunhiem and teach them to never cross our borders again!” Thor booms, and walks out with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif glances at Florence and gives her a small assuring smile before disappearing. Florence looks at Loki, and grabs his arm lightly.  
“Loki, can I go with you? Please?” she whispers, he looks at her.  
“I am afraid not, my dear, dear friend. It is far too dangerous for a girl like you. Everything will be alright.” He says and kisses her forehead lightly. “Wait for me till I get back, I have something to tell you.” He smiles and releases her hand slowly and turns, exiting the room.

~*~

It was around midnight when Florence was abruptly awoken. She moans softly and turns, seeing Lifa looming over her, shaking her urgently.  
“It is Loki. He, Thor, and the others have returned from Jotunhiem. Loki has wished to speak with you.” Lifa whispers. Florence jumps up and snatches her robe, pulling it on. She runs a brush down her messy brown locks.  
“Why has he asked for my presence?” Florence questions. Lifa shakes her head,  
“He did not say.”  
Florence sighs and nods, mumbling a thank you and rushing out.  
Loki was waiting for her in the throne room by himself, his back to her, standing infront of the throne.  
“Loki?” she says softly, her light, free voice echoing through the empty room. Loki turns and smiles, but something didn’t seem right.  
“Ah, Florence, I am sorry to wake you at this hour.” He says, walking down the steps.  
“You did not.” Florence lies and smiles lightly. He chuckles,  
“Yes, of course.” He loved it when she tried to lie, and sometimes he even fell for it, after all, he did teach her himself.  
“I have some bad news, from Jotunhiem.” He says, his voice turning grave. Florence frowns,  
“What is wrong? Did someone get hurt? Is everyone okay?” Loki shakes his head, his face pained.  
“No, but King Laufey has declared war on Asgard. And…” he looks away.  
“And what?” Florence presses, crossing her arms. Loki takes a deep breath, as if bracing himself,  
“Thor was banished. And now, this makes me the rightful heir to the throne…”  
Florence’s face turns pale, her hands dropping to her sides.  
“W-what? But-but how…?” Loki looks at her,  
“He disobeyed father, and I tried to intervene but I was of no use.” He says. “There is no telling how long he will be gone.” He looks down. Florence had no choice but to look away. There was a heavy silence till Loki spoke.  
“My dear, dear Florence,” he says, taking her hand. “Since I am destined to be king, will you be my queen?”  
Florence’s heart almost stopped. All of this at once was almost too much for her. Her mind was spinning and now she had a sick feeling in her gut.  
“I- uh, I…” she was speechless, and could not think of a single word to say. He looks at Florence, his eyes soft, awaiting her answer.  
“I… I think I… I need a moment.” She says and pulls away, running out, down the hall. She did not know where she would go, but she did not care. For she was so utterly confused, and needed someone to help... To give her the guidance she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, it was a filler, honestly... Sorry about that! [:

Florence did not know where to go, but she just kept on walking. She felt awful about what she said to Loki (or more what she didn't say) and how she just left. Her mind was spinning like crazy, what was she to say...?   
Then she saw Sif walking down the hallway, rounding a corner.

"Lady Sif! I need your help!" she calls, picking up her dress and rushing to meet her. She was surprised at how strong her voice was, she expected it to be broken and weak. But, to her surprise, it was not. Sif turns and a small smile was on her lips, but it wasn't a happy one. More of a sad, almost defeated and pleading one.   
"As do I, my friend." she replies and leads her to a different room, Sif shutting the door.

"Loki has offered me to be his queen!" Florence exclaims as soon as the door shut. Her voice faltered slightly, only because her body still racked with shock. Sif stood still, then slowly turned and faced Florence.   
"And what did you say?" she says calmly. Florence shook her head, her curls jumping back and forth as she did.   
"Nothing yet, I-I was too shocked." she replies and composed herself. Sif sighs and nods, her face grave, glancing around.   
"You should accept." she says lowly. 

"What? Why?!" She shrieks.   
"Because," Sif says, remaining calm.   
"There's something wrong. Something is happening around these walls. We know Loki may be the culprit with these happenings." she explains. Florence frowns,  
"I do not understand. What do you mean?" Sif shifts slightly, looking a bit on edge.   
"The Warriors Three and I are going to try and get Thor back to Asgard." Florence only nodded,  
"Alright... And why should I say yes to Loki, again?" 

"Because he trusts, and he might tell you... things. And you may keep him distracted long enough till we can get Thor back." Sif explains and grips Florence's hands tightly, assuringly. She gazed at her with soft, pleading eyes.   
"Please, my friend, for me. For Asgard." she whispers. Florence said nothing at first. She then sighs, shutting her eyes, her head hanging low,  
"I accept."


	4. Chapter 4

Florence wandered through the castle, in a slight daze, trying to find Loki. She had been pondering the thought of being queen of Asgard. It was a huge responsibility for a servant like her to be queen. She finally gave up and walked back to her quarters. She opened the door and froze dead in her tracks. A Frost Giant was standing in front of her bureau, it's back to her. She considered it's appearance before she let a call out to the guards, since it didn't seem to notice her prescence yet. It seemed much too small to be a Frost Giant, and it had on Loki's uniform- wait. It could only be Loki himself. He turns to face her, his skin dark blue, eyes blazing red.

"This is what I truly am." he whispers. 

"Please, Florence, forgive me."   
She stood in silence for a few moments before walking inside, shutting the door.   
"I am not alarmed. Well, not that much." she says with a light smile, but she did her best to keep it strong. 

"I am hideous, disgraceful, unhonorable." he says coldly. But Florence shook her head, her light, misty grey eyes understanding, soft, innocent. 

"It is not hideous, nor disgraceful. It is beautiful." she says, raising her hand, her fingertips touching his ice cold skin. He sighs, looking down, his Asgardian guise fading back. 

"I wish father would have told me sooner." he mumbles. 

"Well, maybe we should confront him-" but he cut her short.   
"No, we cannot. For... for the Allfather has fallen into Odinsleep." he says, pain and sadness in his voice. Florence gasped, her hand flying up and covering her mouth. Her eyes turned afraid, concerned.  
"Will he be alright?" she questions. Loki sighed, 

"No one knows, it was unprepared this time, and mother does not know if he will wake. So, she gave the duties of the throne to you and I. That is, if you accept my offer." he says, meeting her eyes. She hesitated at that moment, Sif's words echoing in her mind;

For me, for Asgard.

She smiles softly, taking his hand.   
"I will be your queen."

~*~

The next day, Loki had no hesitation to declare her queen. Her possessions were moved to Loki's quarters, and she sat infront of her bureau desk that was one of the few things moved to the room. Lifa was behind her, curling and braiding her hair into an intricate style. Instead of wearing her normal servant clothes, she was fitted into a long, gorgeous gold dress. The sleeves went down her arms and cut off at her elbows, and she wore gold bracelets and necklaces of the finest metals Asgard had to offer, and the necklace her mother had given her when she was born. It was small, on a gold chain, and it was a small blue flower. She took a deep breath, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Are you alright, Flor?" Lifa questions, running a brush through her now beautifully curled hair. She nods, trying to keep her head straight.   
"Yes, this is just a very large step for me." she says. Lifa nods and pulls away. She smiles, 

"You look beautiful, fit for a queen." she says, proud of her work. Florence laughs, standing up and tilting her head to the side, inspecting the braids winding around her head, then the gold thread across her forehead that connected to her hair, a few locks of curls let loose. She turned to Lifa,

"Thank you, my lovely friend. Where did you say Loki was?" she questions. Lifa thought for a moment,

"Last I heard, he was in the throne room." she says. Florence nods and bids her a thank you and goodbye before leaving. She walked into the throne room and did not find him there, it was empty besides Odin's big throne. She sighs and frowns, turning and walking to the only other place she knew; the garden. She opens the large glass door, walking out. It was amazing and beautiful as always. She smiles, hearing a few birds and insects chirping. She walks to her favorite flowers, the blue lilies. They were small, pretty flowers, but not fit for the cold. If they were exposed to even the slightest cold environment, they would wilt and die almost immedietly. She picks up one with her fingers delicately, studying it. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, along with a cold aura. The flower slowly wilted in her hand slowly.

"Ready to go, my love?" he says softly. She let the flower fall onto the floor and she turns and smiles,  
"Yes, my king." she says and takes his hand as they walked. Florence glanced back, the flower fully wilted, nothing more than a black, wrinkled flower sitting on the pristine marble floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and Florence walked back to the throne room and Loki shimmered, his gold helmet and scepter appearing and he walked to the throne. Florence stopped at the bottom of the steps as he turn, sitting on it proudly. He smiles at Florence, gesturing her over to him.

"Come, sit at my side as rightful queen." he says softly, his voice so easy flowing. Florence hesitated slightly, knowing she shouldn't give in to his charms but she had no choice. She slowly picks up her dress and walks up the steps, sitting beside him on the throne which had surprisingly enough room for the both of them. She took his free hand, and he gripped it back tightly. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear,

"You are my world, Florence. Anything you wish, you may have." She smiles, 

"Anything?" she whispers, thinking of the possibilities. But, she stopped herself, knowing to remain humble, and not greedy. He smiles and nods, brushing a stray curl back from her neck.   
"Yes, my love." he replies. She glances at him,  
"What more could I possibly want?" she says and turns to him, raising her hand, touching his cheek lightly. He smiles, studying her soft, innocent, light features. She looked like an angel sent from Valhalla, he thought. 

"You tell me, my queen." he says and leans in, kissing her lips softly. 

Florence smiles lightly and closes her eyes, kissing back softly but pulled away when she heard someone enter the throne room. They turned and saw the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"Loki! We need to speak to the Allfather." Sif says and stops infront of them. Loki stands,

"The Allfather has fallen in to Odinsleep, and it has befallen me to become king. And Florence," he says, gesturing to her as she sat on the throne behind him, "Is my queen." he finishes and looks back at them. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif exchanged strained looks before slowly kneeling. 

"My King," Sif says through grit teeth. "We would wish that you bring Thor back to Asgard." 

Loki pondered the thought,   
"No. I cannot undo the Allfather's last wish." he says.

"But, if your majesty could just... reconsider-" Volstagg began, but Loki cut him off,  
"We're done here." he interjects venomously. Florence sensed the rising tension and rose, striding over to Loki and puts a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes immedietly softening at her gaze. She smiles lightly and looks at the Warriors Three and Sif.

"You are all dismissed." she says, but not unkindly. The Warriors slowly stood and walked. Sif shakes her head and glances at Florence, nodding slightly before turning and exiting the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and Loki would come and go. Florence tried keeping Loki by her side, but she would sometimes lose him, or he just would space out, thinking of other things. Also, when she would sleep, he would be gone, like a shadow in the night. She had an awful feeling, and it was consuming her.She knew Loki was hiding something from her, and it was killing her slowly. She was walking through the halls and she heard someone call her name. She turns, seeing Sif in full battle armor. She jogs over to Florence, pulling her into a room,

"Florence, we are going to bring back Thor." Sif says with a smile. Florence smiles lightly, she felt herself growing weaker day by day.

"That is wonderful, my friend. Be careful." she says. Sif nods,

"I will, my friend." she says with an assuring smile and slips out. Florence sighs heavily and walks out, towards the throne room. When she entered, she had just seen Loki sit down.

"Loki!" she calls. Loki smiles, but it didn't seem friendly, nor happy. It seemed smug, victorious.

"Ah! Just the woman I was looking for. Would you like to watch?" he says, a hint of pride in his voice. Florence frowns in confusion,

"Watch? Watch what?" Loki smirks, "The end of my brother and his pitifully stupid friends." he says simply, as if it were an everyday phrase. Florence froze,

"What?!" she gasps, her shoulders beginning to shake. Loki looks at her, his eyes piercing through her, no longer soft and loving. "I know they went to Midgard, and they are committing treason. So I am sending the Destroyer after them." he growls. Florence couldn't believe her ears, or even Loki.

"But-but Thor is your brother!" she cries, taking in a few steps towards the throne.

"My brother is a fool! He would be a lousy king, a careless one, only seeking battle. He had to be taken care of." he spat, gripping the scepter tight. Suddenly, his eyes softened, eyes dialating, just realizing what he said, and who he said that infront of.

"So... you... you would kill your own brother for the throne?" she whispered, tears beginning to form in her hurt, saddened grey eyes.

"No... No, Florence not like that.." he began but she shook her head, hearing enough.

"No, I do not want excuses or reasons. Just leave me alone." she says and turns, running out. That left Loki alone, regretful, and hurt that his only love would ever leave him like this.

~*~

Florence rushed to her room to her bureau and opened one of the drawers, taking out a small, old mirror. It could show her anything she wanted, it was something Lifa had given her when she first came to Asgard so she could look back upon Midgard.

"Show me Thor." she says with a shaky voice and the mirror glowed faintly, an image appearing. It showed the Destroyer demolishing a town, and already defeating the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor was walking up to it, talking, but she couldn't figure out what. He stopped and the Destroyer began to turn away but suddenly turned back and smacked him, sending him flying across the asphalt. She couldn't bear it anymore. Loki may have just killed him, his own brother, Thor. She lowered the mirror in disbelief and sunk into the chair infront of her bureau. She looked at the large mirror infront of her, filling with regret and sadness. She had failed, she had failed Sif, Thor, Asgard, everyone. She had tried her best to distract Loki, but failed, and, in time, killed Thor. She gripped a stray hairbrush tightly and threw it at her reflection. It broke the glass, making a loud shattering sound and falling all around her. In a frenzy she fell off the chair, her hands getting cut on a few stray pieces of glass, but she could barely feel it, and she didn't care. All the sudden, the door flew open and Lifa rushed in,

"Florence?! What happened, are you alright?!" she says worriedly and bends down beside her, already beginning to clean up the glass.

"I-I don't know..." she whimpers, looking at Lifa with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, no." Lifa whispers, pulling the glass out of Florence's hand delicately.

"What has Loki done to you?" she says. Florence didn't say anything, for her mind was blank. She was scared, terrified. She was barely conscious of the conversation she was having now.

What _had_ Loki done to her?


	7. Chapter 7

Florence finally had enough courage to gaze into the mirror to solidify her thoughts. But, to her surprise and relief, Thor was alive and well. She let out a breath of relief and found herself going to the garden to think. She sat on the same bench she had sat on all those years ago, when she first came here, and where she met Loki. She was playing with one of the blue lilies again, humming a lullaby she barely remembered her mother used to sing to her as a child. She didn't remember Midgard much, but she remembered her mother, and her departure from Midgard to Asgard. Her mother did not want her to leave, but it was for Florence's safety that she would be taken under Odin's orders and Odin's eyes to safety. Suddenly, she felt someone peck her cheek softly, the lips were cold, but soft like butterfly wings. 

"I heard what had happened in our room." Loki says, sitting beside her. He seemed so normal with no helmet, scepter, nothing special. He was the man she fell in love with again, the one who had made her queen. She nods, looking down,

"I was... upset." she whispers. He nods,   
"I understand, but please forgive me." he says and brushes a piece of hair off her neck. She welcomed the familiar gesture, glancing at him. The flower began to wilt slightly.   
"But what have you done..." but she trailed off when he started to kiss her neck lightly, then up to her jawline. 

"Please." he mumbles, taking her hand lightly. She felt the flower wilt away fully as his cold skin was near it. And she knew, just like the flower, she had given in and would wilt away, too. She gave it her all to not. She stood up,   
"Loki, please." she says and looks at him. He looked up at her with soft, guilty eyes. 

"Why do you not see that I love you with all my heart?" he whispers, then looks down. She sighs and cups his face lightly, forcing him to look up at her.

"I know you do, but I just wish you would stop these acts." she whispers. But, everything she was about to say, everything she was thinking, was lost all in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Loki then pulled away,   
"I have something for you." he says and pulls out a small, red velvet box. He opened it and a blue bracelet sat inside. It was stunning, but simple. It was white marble with a mixture of different shades of blue. A single silver charm hung on it, looking like her favorite blue flower in the garden. Florence smiles, taking it and slipping it onto her wrist.   
"It is beautiful." she whispers, studying it and turning her wrist to get a better look at it.  
"Only for the best. And most lovely woman in all of Asgard." he whispers and smiles.  
"It is for if you ever need me, and I am not near. It will send me a signal so that you could find me, or I could find you." he explains. She laughs,

"I hope I won't have to ever use it, for I don't wish to be parted." she murmurs. He smiles and stands,  
"I will meet you later, my love." he says and kisses her lips softly, turning and walking. She watched him exit the garden, her smile slowly fading.  
"Goodbye." she said in such a whisper, she could barely hear herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Florence was in her room, brushing her hair. She sighs then stands, walking to the window. She had a clear view of the Bifrost, and saw something horrible; Heimdal was frozen in ice. She drops her hairbrush in shock and heard a voice.

  
"Help! Someone open the Bifrost!" she heard faintly, and realized it was Thor's voice. She knew that Heimdal couldn't do his duties and so she, herself ran down the hall to the throne room. There was one portal there that could be used only once. She pulls a necklace over her head, it was a sort of key to it. Odin had given it to her incase she had ever wished to return to Midgard. This was a different story.  
She inserts it into a slot and it glowed slightly, a large light appearing in the center of the room. She turned and Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three appeared. Florence hurried down the steps to meet them.

  
"Get him to the healing room!" Thor shouts, and they hurried off as Thor turned to Florence.  
"Oh, thank the Gods your here!" she says, hugging him tightly. He hugs back, but only for a moment before pulling away.

"What has happened? Where is Loki?" he says, scanning the room.  
"I-I do not now, but something awful has happened! Heimdal, he's-" she began, but Thor cut her off.  
"Please, take me to him." he says and she did so, racing out of the castle to the Bifrost, they came to Heimdal's frozen figure.

"Florence!" an all to familiar voice called, and she turned. Loki's face that was once soft looking contorted into one of rage and betrayal.  
"Brother." he hisses, gripping his sceptor. She wanted to go to Loki's side, to undo her wrongs, but she knew she wouldn't back down this time. But she didn't know he could look upon her with such rage, it hurt her to see how upset he was.  
"Loki, I-" she barely started but he cut her off, his tone like daggers cutting through her.  
"How could you bring him back?!" His grip tightened on his staff.  
"I wanted to help you! Both of us wish to!" she cries. Loki grit his teeth,  
"I trusted you, Florence, with everything... EVERYTHING!" he shouts. She took a step back, feeling his anger start to rise, but he just took a step to her, and she felt sick in her gut.  
"And now, you have... b-betrayed me?" he whispers, more to himself, though. She felt like he was gone, and she couldn't get him back.

"Brother, calm down. This is between you and I." Thor says, taking a step between the two, but Loki raised his staff,  
"Stay out of this!" he shouts and Thor flew across the room, against the wall. Florence let out a shriek, covering her mouth, looking at Loki in shock.

"Why did... why did you do this to me?" he went on, his voice breaking.  
"I gave everything, for YOU!" he cries. Her breath was shallow, and her heart felt as if it were breaking in a million pieces. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Now... you're just another one of them." he hisses and raises his staff, sending her backwards, hitting the wall and falling onto the steps of the center of the room. Her eyes were shut, and she fell unconscious into a deep black pit of darkness.  
"NO!" Thor shouted, his voice echoing around the room, he struggled to his feet, grabbing Mjolnir. Loki stood, frozen at his own actions.

What has he done?

~*~

Florence went in and out of consciousness, only remembering noises, and voices. She heard crashing and shouting, but it was all very hard to comprehend. Suddenly, she felt someone take her in their arms, but they did not lift her from her place on the steps. They only held her close, she felt their cold skin, and their chest against hers, and their body shaking with grief.

Loki.

Oh, how she longed to comfort him.   
"Florence, I am so sorry." he whispers, his voice delicate like snowflakes falling on a winter morning, but broke with sadness. She heard him choke back tears, knowing he most likely thought she was dead, but she wished to tell him she was alive and she loved him. And yes, through everything he had done, she still loved him. She heard a voice call him from away, and his grip tightened, then he released her, setting her gently back on the steps. He kissed her forehead softly, his lips cold, but comforting.

"I will find you again, my Queen." he says in a hushed tone. Then, with that, she went back into her comatic state.

But, to make it worse, she had no recollection of the night whatsoever.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Florence awoke on a white bed in the infirmary. Her eyes fluttered as she got used to the lighting of the room and slowly sat up, her head aching. She took a drink of the glass that was by her bed. It was some sort of medicine, and appeased the throbbing in her skull. 

She heard the door open and Thor and Sif walked in. She smiles,  
"Hello, my friends, what is the matter?" she greets, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Thor's face was stricken with sadness and mourning, and Sif looked equally upset.  
"It is Loki... he's gone." Sif whispers. Florence frowns, 

"Loki? Who's Loki?" she laughs, confused. Suddenly, her head started to hurt and took another sip of the medicine. Sif looked at her with a questioning look,

"Thor's brother, your husband...? He tried betraying us all." she explained. Florence let out a loud laugh,  
"Husband? Thor's brother? What are you talking about? I have no husband, and Thor has no brother!" She says, shaking her head. Sif glances at Thor, 

"May I speak with you, Thor?" she says, and he nods, and they excused themselves from Florence's presence.

"I think Florence has forgotten Loki. Who he was, what he did, what he meant to her, to all of us." she says lowly, shaking her head. Thor nods, glancing back.  
"As do I. He may have hit her too hard. If he could know what he had done..." he says sadly and Sif nods.  
"I understand. And Odin said something about sending her back to Midgard. Does she still have family there? Will she be safe?" she questions, concerned for her friend. Thor nods, placing a hand on Sif's shoulder.  
"Everything will be alright, Lady Sif." he says with a smile. She sighs and nods, and they returned to Florence. She was playing with a pretty blue bracelet that was on the table beside her, studying it. She looks up at them with a smile,  
"Yes?" Thor takes a deep breath;

"We're sending you back to Midgard." 

~*~

Florence stood in front of the portal saying her goodbyes. She had taken the most Midgardian-looking clothing they had and wore that, so she wouldn't seem so out of place. She embraced Sif tightly,  
"I shall miss you, my dearest friend." Florence whispers. Sif laughs lightly, a tear in her eye, since she was parting with one of her closest and longest friends.  
"I shall miss you, as well." she replies. Florence smiles and pulls away,  
"Be the strong warrior I know you are, Lady Sif. Save the tears for a different time." she says. Sif smiles and nods, taking a step back for Florence to say goodbye to others. She said her farewells to the Warriors Three, Thor, and came to Odin and Frigga.  
"Thank you, your Majesties, for letting me stay in this wondrous place. I have both thought of you as a mother and father all this time. I cannot thank you enough. I shall never forget you or Asgard for as long as my soul wanders." she says gratefully, bowing. Odin smiles, 

"You're quite welcome, Lady Florence. You will always be welcomed in this house." he says and she smiles. Frigga hugged her tight, kissing her forehead with a smile and tearful eyes. She considered her a daughter after all this time. 

She walked to the portal and takes a deep breath. She glanced back at her friends one last time, the ones she loved so much, and waved goodbye. Then, she disappeared but appeared in a vast, lengthy desert area. She turns and sees men in strange suits and with large metal machines that she remembered were cars, watching her. One man walked up, wearing sunglasses, in a black suit like the others with sunglasses and a metal thing attached to her head that she had never seen before. He looked like he was the head of this organization.  
"I am Agent Phil Coulson, head of S.H.E.I.L.D. Identify yourself." he says in a friendly but firm tone. She smiles,

"I am Florence Charleston from Asgard, and I have finally come home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... wild ride, of sorts!
> 
> I promise I'll edit this a lot, or as much as I can to make this a better fic, soon... But, Star Wars has made me crazy and i'm working on a new fic for that as we speak. I'm so excited!
> 
> I really do hope you enjoyed this, and forgive me for any spelling/grammatical errors! They will be fixed soon!


End file.
